John Eisenhart (Earth-9898)
History John Eisenhart, also known as the Emperor Hulk 2099, is the heir of the Hulk legacy, having been sculpted by the gamma gods (exposed to gamma radiation). He almost single-handedly crushed the entire universe and its heroes during World War Hulk 2099. In the aftermath he journeyed to New Sakaar Beta, and established the Gladiators of Banner and the New Warbound, of which he is a member. As a gladiator, he mastered various techniques of armed and unarmed combat, which he used to overthrow Tyrannus (himself a descendant of Hiro-Kala), and became the planet's supreme ruler. Though many villains have tried in vain to defeat him, he remains as undefeated as his predecessor. Appearance John's physical appearance as Emperor Hulk 2099 is much more brutal and threatening than that of of Bruce Banner's Hulk. He is an emerald giant that stands 2.95 meters high, and weighs more than 1900 kg. He resembles a prehistoric beast/dragon that has an articulated tongue like Venom, and is the owner of titanic superhuman physique. Stats *'Height:' 12' *'Weight:' 3,000 pounds *'Eyes:' Blue (Eisenhart), Red (Hulk 2099) *'Hair:' Blonde (Eisenhart), Black (Hulk 2099) Personality Another detail is that, as with all carriers of the Hulk legacy, John also seems to be affected by a personality change when he changes form. Unlike his predecessor, it seems he is affected positively rather than negatively by the transformation. John Eisenhart is a malicious coward who thinks he can profit and benefit from a particular situation, completely unconcerned with the welfare of others. As the Emperor Hulk 2099, he completely changes into a courageous, brave and heroic being, bearing an iron will. He has come to the point of thinking that in his case, his transformation into Hulk was not a curse, but a blessing. Powers and Abilities Superhuman Strength: The strength of the Emperor Hulk 2099 has no limit, reaching incredible heights. With it, he can jump great distances. By clapping, Emperor Hulk 2099 can cause sound waves and a strong increase in winds. His strength grows after the adrenaline rush in his circulatory system. He was able to destroy an asteroid about twice the size of Earth, and has been estimated to be able to lift/press 3,500 tons, but possibly more. Superhuman Endurance: Having a modified body and thick skin, Emperor Hulk 2099 can survive in harsh places with low oxygen levels. He is able to fight for days without stopping, or even swim and run for a long time. Superhuman Mental Resistance: Due to the complexity of his mind, the Emperor Hulk 2099 has great resistance to mental attacks, being hardly beaten or dominated by this kind of super power. Resistance to Mystical Attacks: The Emperor Hulk 2099 is invulnerable to attacks of a mystical / magical nature. Spontaneous Cellular Regeneration (Healing Factor): Emperor Hulk 2099, when he reaches his physical integrity, is able to regenerate injured tissue almost immediately. Clashes that melted most of his muscle mass were negated, regenerating the tissue without scarring. Control Over Transformation: One of the unique things about Emperor Hulk 2099 that differentiates him from the original is the fact that he he has complete control over his transformation, and can take the form of the Emperor Hulk and change back to human form at any time. John Eisenhart can become the Emperor Hulk 2099 in seconds, if he is shot with a rifle shot, you can instantly connect, the Emperor Hulk 2099, and catch the bullet with his teeth. Old Power: When the Emperor Hulk 2099 uses the Old Power, he can increase his strength to levels so high that he broke the armor of Juggernaut 2099, and launched him into the stratosphere, something that even his ancestor couldn't do. His durability can also be increased to levels so high that only Titanium Vibranium or Adamantium can penetrate his skin. He can also boost most of his amazing physical attributes, and can use the Old Power to manipulate the earth (if he is touching the ground). He can also manipulate the elements, climate, and nature, causing storms, hurricanes or earthquakes. *'Superhuman Strength:' As the Hulk, his strength is based on his emotions, being decreased when he is in a calm state of mind and returns to his human form, and increasing if he is angry. This means he has almost unlimited power, as his strength can be further enhanced using the Old Power. *'Hyper-Accelerated Healing Factor:' He can heal almost any damage in just a few seconds, and this power can rival and even surpass the hyper accelerated healing factor of Wolverine, or even that of the original Hulk. His healing factor has been shown to heal a stab in the face and a severed arm, he instantly regenerated without scarring. Even when half of his body was destroyed by Juggernaut 2099, he instantly regenerated. *'Superhuman Durability': Emperor Hulk 2099 managed to survive a full impact with the Power Cosmic. He also survived falling from space, making him effectively a comet, plunging into a large piece of rock just a few seconds later. Melee Combat: He is experienced in fights with wild beasts of war and soldiers. Even during his short life as a gladiator, he fought against many murderous invading barbarians, and defeated the son of the original Hulk. Weapon Master: Emperor Hulk 2099 was shown wielding great axes, swords and spears He is also a master of these weapons, using them in his favor, and as his defense. (Formerly) Power Cosmic: The Silver Surfer 2099 showed him what it means when a death affects the powers of the Gods, then Emperor Hulk 2099 not only had the Power Cosmic for a few minutes, but dominated it temporarily to challenge Galactus and expel him from New Sakaar Beta. Notes *Eisenhart is aware of the losses his predecessor faced in terms of the ones closest to him, and seeks to avoid these losses, having his own family and heirs, and eventually an entire "gamma clan." Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Earth-9898 Category:Red Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Green Skin Category:Gamma Ray Exposure Category:Kings (Royalty) Category:Sakaaran Category:Height Category:Weight Category:Prehensile Tongue Category:Super Durability Category:Thermal Resistance Category:Blue Eyes Category:Blonde Hair Category:Super Leaping Category:Super Strength Category:Shockwaves Category:Super Stamina Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Healing Factor Category:Alternate Form Category:Limb Regeneration Category:Invulnerability Category:Geokinesis Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Atmokinesis Category:Seismokinesis Category:Combat Masters Category:Weapons Experts Category:Power Cosmic Category:Claws Category:Fangs Category:Created by Beastlord5